


Crystal Gem Papyrus and Sansbassador Extras

by ShrekRek



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Steven Universe & UNDERTALE, Steven Universe AU, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrekRek/pseuds/ShrekRek
Summary: Short stories written that are canon to Crystal Gem Papyrus lore.
Kudos: 11





	1. Disclaimer (PLEASE READ!)

Hungry for some extras? Good, because this is the place to come to request extra writings, or read extras, based off of the world of Crystal Gem Papyrus!

All of the extra reads you'll find here are canon, and take place within the main timeline.

Please note: These extra reads you can find here are usually meant to be shorter than any chapter of the main universe, and can cover a large amount of characters based off of this AU.

If you want to submit a request, please note that any requests accepted can only go so far Teen and Up audience. However, most requests that fall within this guideline are usually on grounds to be accepted and written.

Have fun, and don't forget to read the main story!


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans spends some last moments reflecting on everything before saying goodbye.

Sans lowered the final box onto the warp. He hated this. God, how he hated this. He never thought he’d end up seeing the day where he and his brothers parted ways. He sighed and thought back to all the great times he had with him. And the kid, despite how little they stayed…

“(man. he’s... actually going through with this. i knew he was strong, i just never expected this…)”

A single moment. That’s all he really had left before a new journey began. Sans relaxed his arms, and leaned on a tree. He pulled a photo from his pocket, looked at it, and let his smile become more genuine for a brief second.

This was his brother. He’s an adult. He can take charge of his life if he wants. It was his choice, after all. He’s never been one to get in Papyrus’s way, after all. If he wanted to go with Steven, he had every right to do so. Plus, those bone attacks he showed off on the mountain WERE pretty cool.

Nothing but silence filled the air as he sighed. He didn’t believe he was going down this path. His brother, a warrior, and him, a leader. They had come this far, that’s beyond anything he hoped for, and so far, the clock was yet to wind back. No deja-vu, nothing from his lab to hint that this happened. It was new territory.

And yet there was something that felt wrong to him. Like a piece was missing. It didn’t sit right with him. He tried to think about what it was…

What caused him to think this way? That one day, without any warning, it’ll all be reset, and his actions considered void?

“(...what caused ME to think that i should just be apathetic?)”

It hit him like a truck. He suddenly realized what was going on. The anomaly… must have given up. They must be happy with this, and are letting people live out their lives. And who could blame them? Papyrus was happy going with his new friend, monsters went free, and he had something new to experience.

...So what’s stopping him from trying for once? He’s been a pretty lousy bro for the longest time. And now that there’s more at risk than ever before…

Sans had to try. For once, he had to make an effort.

He, like everyone else in the Underground, needed to change just a little bit.

Just a little. Not even much. Just enough to scrape by for now. It’d be an adjustment, but he’d deal.

He hated making promises, but he decided, then and there, to make one.

Sans had to try. For humans, monsters, his brother, the kid, everyone. He, like many before him, was the future of humans and monsters.

“(heh. guess that’s a good way to start, then.)”

He heard footsteps on the path. They had arrived. Time to say his farewells. He stepped out into the center of the path, and took one look at the stars before the main event. Just like all the books he had ever read had described.

Beautiful, and shimmering. He took one last sigh before stepping forward to reveal himself. And then… he took that step.

“heya.”


	3. RSVP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus discovers that the phrase "When life closes a door, it also opens a window" might not be so incorrect after all.

Papyrus heaved a heavy sigh. It was another day of pretty intense sparring with Undyne, and he was ready to relax.

He was still questioning what he was going to do, since Undyne said she didn’t know if Papyrus was ready to join the guard not too long ago. He just felt… aimless.

He sat himself down at the table and checked his phone.

1 new message.

Papyrus didn’t expect something to come in. He quickly hurried to his messages to see who had sent him something.

“hey bro. party got cancelled. somethin’ about the hostess getting real sick. if you wanna keep working on the costume, that’s fine, but there ain’t really a reason at this point. sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

Oh.

Papyrus waited a second to think about his response. And then he started typing.

“OH, OKAY! PLEASE TELL THE HOSTESS THAT I HOPE SHE GETS BETTER SOON! BECAUSE BEING SICK IS NOT OKAY!”

Message sent. Papyrus slouched a little. Drats, why did something he was looking forward to get called off? He sat there, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. Nothing to do, except to try and make friends, recalibrate puzzles, and be the one who keeps Sans in line.

...At least Sans didn’t bring up him being turned down by Undyne.

…

Papyrus jumped. His phone was ringing. He quickly grabbed hold of it and answered the call, before it rang a second time.

“HELLO! YOU’VE REACHED THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Who could have called him? He didn’t take the time to check who…

**“HELLO DARLING, THIS IS THE ONE, THE ONLY, METTATON SPEAKING! I HEARD THROUGH THE GRAPEVINE THAT YOUR UPCOMING PLANS JUST GOT CANCELLED.”**

The googly eyes burst through his skull, and was taken aback. Mettaton? The famous super TV star of the Underground? But why would he call him?

“OH! HELLO METTATON! I AM IN NO WAY SURPRISED THAT YOU DECIDED TO CALL ME! OR HOW YOU GOT MY NUMBER! OR HOW YOU KNEW THAT MY PLANS GOT CANCELLED.”

Papyrus heard a laugh through the speaker.

**“NO NEED FOR THE ACT, DARLING! YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME EVERYTHING.”**

Papyrus paused yet again.

**“SO. I HEARD THAT YOU NEED A NEW CARROT TO CHASE AFTER.”**

Papyrus struggled to come up with a response. 

“...YES. I SUPPOSE I DO NEED A NEW GOAL.”

**“THEN WHY NOT TAKE A TRIP TO HOTLAND SOON? I NEED SOMEONE TO FILL IN FOR AN ACTOR WHO CALLED OUT SICK TOMORROW, AND MR. SHOVED-HIS-PANTS-FULL-OF-GLAMBURGERS ISN’T MUCH OF AN OPTION. I MUST KEEP A CLEAN PUBLIC IMAGE!”**

Papyrus was shocked at the offer. Him? On the cameras? Papyrus started to think.

He’d be popular! Influential! Have friends and fans from everywhere! His prestigious position would be something all would admire! And he’d still have time to spar with Undyne.

“OKAY! I’D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO FILL IN FOR YOUR MISSING ACTOR!”

**“EXCELLENT, DARLING! MEET ME AT THE RESORT AT 5, TOMORROW MORNING. WE’LL START YOU OFF BY GIVING THE MORNING NEWS REPORT! AN EASY ROLE FOR YOUR FIRST TIME ON SET.”**

Papyrus couldn’t help but smile at that. An opportunity to get to know people! It couldn’t go wrong!

“I’LL SEE YOU RIGHT ON THE SECOND IT HITS FIVE! THAT’S A PAPYRUS-APPROVED PROMISE!”

**“VERY WELL! I WILL SEE YOU THERE.”**

“OKAY! BYE!”

Papyrus went to hang up, but stopped. He said one more thing before closing the line.

“AND… THANK YOU. TRULY.”

He ended the call, and heard that familiar click as he locked his phone and put it in his pocket.


	4. Armor Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl thinks about how Papyrus had just joined the Crystal Gems.

The door shut behind her. Pearl took a moment, and then let herself breathe.

How? A new Crystal Gem, only days after Steven officially joined them? It seemed so odd. She stepped out into the lake within her room. One, two, three, four. Always the same. Always expecting what comes next.

Before she knew it, she was at the top of the fountain. Pearl allowed herself to be lost in her own thoughts. She lost to him. Lost to someone she had never met in her entire life. With the others, they had been people she had once known. Either that, or infighting with Amethyst. And Rose was always there to reassure her…

But not this time. She was on her own. And that defeat, no, that sort of humiliation… it struck a nerve. And Garnet didn’t even try to fight him. Amethyst probably didn’t, either.

Another moment, another movement. She was on a different fountain now, and let a small collection of armor rise up. Pearl twinged at the reminders that one of her closest friends was long gone. Someone who had so much heart.

Who knew the struggle…

Steven may be Rose’s son, but this… skeleton. He doesn’t know what happened long ago. He never will. He could never sympathize with such loss. She looked at the armors around her, and approached one with a gray shine. It had a large star on the center of the torso, and smaller ones on the shoulder plates.

It’d be a squeeze for that skeleton, specifically his lower legs and arms, but he deserved the mild discomfort after what happened on the mountainside.

He’d never know the struggle.

Pearl would double check it tomorrow morning, after he woke up. Make sure it fits close enough. Not perfectly. Just close enough.

But still, he’d never know the struggle.

The struggle of such a long war. The struggle of watching your friends die. Over, and over, the cycle repeated itself. She covered her mouth, trying to hold the terrible memories back.

No matter what, he’d never know her struggle.

Did he really want to stand beside them? Did he really wish to get involved with forces beyond what this monster understood? Does he have that kind of willpower? Pearl wondered to herself, before a shade of anger entered her face.

“...Well. If he wants to be alongside us so badly, he must EARN it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this one-off/little bonus shortly after reading chapter 9 of the main fic... Be ready for what is coming soon.


End file.
